Promise Me
by kaeleeya
Summary: Song fic, based on "light surrounding you" by evermore. Harry's realization regarding the mistake he made with Ginny.


**Disclaimer: No, I doubt I am J., I have tried to be as creative as her, trust me, it just doesn't work, so I just play with her characters. Neither do I own the song used, that belongs to Evermore!**

**A/N: This is my first fic, please be nice? **

**A Fic based on the song "Light Surrounding you" by 'Evermore' . The Christmas after the trios 6****th**** year Harry realises his mistake. **

_I see you by the water__  
__Your toes dipped in the sand__  
__I thought that it was over__  
__I thought you'd understand__  
__But the feeling is returning__  
__Though time has made us change__  
__And I understand if you don't__  
__Wanna talk to me about it__  
__Tonight__  
__Oh, tonight_

_Cos I see the light surrounding you__  
__So don't be afraid of something new__  
_

He watched her from afar, trying to judge how she was feeling, whether she had the same weight at the bottom of her stomach, or if he was just imagining the longing feeling in her eyes that he knew was in his. Something had changed in her, something had made her eyes shine less, her smile dim slightly, his heart broke every time he heard the fake laugh she gave off when she knew she had too. He knew what it was, it was happening to him too, the loss of hope was taking them all over, he noticed it in everyone else weeks after he saw it in Ginny, he wanted to take her away, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, to protect her forever.

His breath hitched whenever her skin grazed his, or whenever she looked at him, not just a glance, but the looks when you know the other person understands you more than anyone else. His soul mate was here, his everything was here, and yet he was leaving her, for what? He told himself he was saving her, saving everyone, but it didn't make it any easier, it didn't stop himself from having to control how he looked at her, how he touched her, he couldn't do that too her, if he didn't come back he wouldn't make her wait like that. He couldn't, he wouldn't.

_Time was overtaking me__  
__And I guess I was confused__  
__They were all inviting me__  
__But I wish I had refused__  
__Cos I'd been there before__  
__And I've seen it all__  
__And I believe in you_

He lay down on the grass under the clear sky at the burrow, noting how the weather didn't seem to have any idea that the magical world was about to either collapse into a world of evil or be saved by a 17 year old boy who could barely control his hormones.

A shadow passed over Harry's body and he glanced up, seeing Ginny he gave a small smile and patted the grass next to him for her to sit down. Ginny obliged and laid down in silence next to Harry, each listening to the others slow breaths. Hours seemed to pass before Ginny spoke.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" she whispered next to him

He looked over at her and nodded, searching her eyes for something to hold on to.

"What if I asked you not to?" She said staring up into the sky, not wanting him to see the desperation in her eyes

"Are you asking me to stay Ginny?" He sat up, waiting for her to ask him to stay, and they could forget everything and just have each other

"No Harry, I couldn't" She turned and smiled at him, sitting up

"Ask me to Gin" Harry half begged, not caring if she heard the desperation in his voice

"No Harry, just promise me you'll come back for me"

"You know I can't do that Gin" Harry sighed

"I know" She said before standing up and offering a small smile before heading back inside "I'll miss you Harry"

_  
__And if you never had my heart__  
__I would've never called you back__  
__At the start that night__  
__And I want you to know_

_That I see the light surrounding you__  
__So don't be afraid of something new__  
__Cos I see the light surrounding you__  
__So don't be afraid of what you're turning into_

_Blue-eyed sun shines on me__  
__In the morning__  
__Can't help but feel a little cold__  
__Thinking of you__  
_

Harry saw her, almost a year after their last conversation, he watched her from afar again, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. There was something back in her eyes, she'd found hope again, he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He had dreamed about this moment countless times, each time waking up with a groan. His shirt felt wet and he looked down at her, she had tears coming down her eyes, her beautiful hope filled eyes. He kissed her softly and wiped away the tears slowly.

"It's over Ginny, I promise I won't leave you anymore" He whispered, pulling away slightly

Her tears fell faster as she looked at him, her smile was gone, the hope withdrawn.

"You should have promised to come back Harry" She said softly and pushed away from him, walking away and not looking back.

_  
__Cos I see the light surrounding you__  
__So don't be afraid of something new__  
__Cos I see the light surrounding you__  
__So don't be afraid of what you're turning into__  
__No, don't be afraid__  
__Don't be afraid__  
__Cos I see the light__  
__Cos I see the light__  
__Cos I see the light surrounding you_


End file.
